Forces of Attraction/Transcript
Credits. Peter: So... no more magic school? Kyra: Not until Maxwell figures out what happened to me. Peter: I'm surprised he's happy to let you out of his sight, given you turned him into a rabbit. Kyra: Actually, it was a guinea pig, and that was an accident. Peter: You're not gonna do anything weird like that to me, are you? Kyra: Relax, the random stuff stopped happening, thankfully. Peter: Good. What if he doesn't figure it out? Kyra: He will. I trust Maxwell. Lily: It's weird being in class without Kyra. Imogen: Especially when it used to be so weird being in class with her. Maxwell: It's not forever. Darra: I hope not. Ruksy: Do you know what's going on with her, Professor? Maxwell: I'm working on it. Ruksy: Is it something to do with that book? "The Theory and Practice of Conjuring"? Every time she touches it, something happens. Maxwell: Concentrate on your studies and leave Kyra to me. Darra: Does the DMI have to know about the random magic she did? Ruksy: Yes, Professor, what are you gonna tell them? Maxwell: Less talking, more reading. I want you all to finish that chapter on magical auras by this afternoon. I've got to go out, I'll be back by lunch time. Darra: She shoots and she scores. Kyra: Hey, what are you doing here? Has Maxwell figured out what's going on with me? Darra: Not yet, but I'm sure he will. So, no random magic or anything? Kyra: No, I'm totally fine, it stopped. And you're here because? Darra: Just thought I'd swing by. Kyra: Missing me, huh? Darra: Maybe a little. Kyra: Aren't you supposed to be in class? Darra: Maxwell's gone away for a while. Kyra: So you snuck out. Darra: What can I say? I'm a born rebel. Kyra: Not a born basketball player. Darra: Let me try that again. Steve: Kyra, wasn't expecting to see you home. Kyra: I had something on, but it got postponed. Steve: So you invited a friend over. Kyra: This is Darra. Darra, this is my dad. Darra: Nice to meet you, Mr. Glen. Steve: How do you two know each other? Darra: I think we met at the library, didn't we? Kyra: Yeah, I think we did. Steve: Well, if it was on a basketball court, watch out for this one, she plays a mean game. Darra: Thanks for the warning. Steve: I'm making some toasted sandwiches, would you guys like some? Kyra: No, thanks, I'm not hungry. Steve: Darra. Darra: Sounds... Kyra: Darra has to get going. Steve: Nice meeting you. Darra: Hmm. Kyra: Are you nuts? You almost revealed magic to my dad. Darra: I guess I was pretty careless. I don't think he saw anything, though. Kyra: But he could have. Darra: I'll be more careful next time. Kyra: Next time? Darra: Well, we don't know how long you're gonna be out of school for, so chances are pretty good I'll visit you again. Kyra: Any excuse to skip class? Darra: you know me too well. Kyra: chuckles Thanks for coming. See ya. Ruksy: Did either of you think the professor was acting a bit weird before? Imogen: He seemed like he had something on his mind. Lily: He's just worried about what's happened to Kyra. Ruksy: True, but I think he knows more than he's letting on. Imogen: Such as? Ruksy: He keeps saying there's nothing strange about that book, but why did he get Ladder to take it to the restricted section... with strict instructions for no one to touch it? Lily: He did what? Imogen: How do you know? Ruksy: I saw him? Lily: You were spying? Ruksy: No. I just happened to be here when he did it. Imogen: The restricted section is for high-risk magical stuff. Ruksy: So what's he not telling us about that book? Lily: You're not thinking of going in there? Imogen: How else will we find out? Lily: We're not supposed to go in there without permission. Imogen: scoffs Maxwell isn't here, so how will he know? Ruksy: Ladder, can you please let us through? Imogen: Ladder, move. Lily: Well, I guess we'll have to forget about going in then. Imogen, no! What did you do? Imogen: Just a simple stun spell. It'll wear off in an hour or so. Ruksy: Are you coming? Lily: I don't like it. Let's go back. Imogen: No one's stopping you. Ruksy: Something's not right. This is too easy. Imogen: Is there any point in trying to jump to the other side? Ruksy: I wouldn't like to try it. Imogen: So how do we get past? Lily: Guess it's not so scary after all. Coming? Steve: Your friend could've stayed, you know? Kyra: He had to go. Steve: Because I came home? Kyra: Of course not. Steve: The uniform can be a bit intimidating. Kyra: It wasn't the uniform. Steve: Kyra, your friends are welcome anytime. In fact, invite him over again. He can come for dinner. Kyra: He's really not that much of a friend, I hardly know him. Steve: Didn't look like it to me. In fact, I think he quite likes you. Kyra: Dad! Steve: One of the advantages of being a cop, I notice things. Kyra: Hi, Mathilda, what's up? Nope, just some highly questionable parenting. Love to. See you there. Imogen: There it is. Easy. Lily: Good, grab it and let's get out of here. Ruksy: That's not what I'm looking for. Imogen: We were looking for the book Kyra touched, this is it. Ruksy: I know, but I'm also interested in any other books the professor might have looked at. "The Orb of Lemuria." Imogen: I thought that was a myth. Ruksy: So did I. So why would Maxwell be reading about a myth? Imogen: Didn't Kyra say she saw a glowing sphere in her vision? Lily: A sphere is a kind of orb. Ruksy: We need to find this book. Imogen: Better hurry up, Maxwell said he'd be back by lunch time. Lily: Where do we start? Ruksy: How about aisle 327, section 12. Sean: Lily told me about Kyra's random magic. I've been waiting to hear the full story. Maxwell: It all happened without Kyra using finger or wand. Sean: Any triggers for these events? Maxwell: None that are obvious. Do you have any idea what might cause such magic? Sean: The only possibility is the Orb of Lemuria, but we both know that was never recovered. Maxwell: Perhaps they're just unique Tri-ling powers. Sean: Perhaps. But it does raise the issue of what the girl is capable of. If her magic is so arbitrary, she could reveal us to the human world. My job is to protect the secret. You'll continue to keep an eye on her. Maxwell: If that's what you want. Sean: I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on DMI methods, Maxwell, but I'm sure we both want the magical world to remain safe. Maxwell: Don't worry, Sean, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know. Lily: That's the one. Is this going to help us? Ruksy: Give me a minute. Mathilda: I still can't believe you're free on such short notice. You are always busy these days. Kyra: I know things got weird for a while for us, but... feels like it's getting back on track. Mathilda: Yeah. And once I start thrasing you, it'll really be back to normal. Kyra: You wish. Oh! Mathilda: Do you know that guy? I swear I've seen him at Harvey's. Kyra: No. Mathilda: Seems interested. Wanna say hey? Kyra: We're in the middle of a game. Mathilda: He looks so lonely. Sitting there all by himself. Kyra: Mattie, can we play? Mathilda: Hey! I haven't seen you here before. Darra: I'm sort of new here. Mathilda: I'm Mathilda. Darra: Darra. Mathilda: This is my friend Kyra. Do you wanna play? Darra: Sure. Kyra: What? No, he's hopeless. Mathilda: Wait, I thought you said you didn't know him. Kyra: I'm... assuming? Besides, he's not exactly dressed to play basketball. Darra: I won't let that stop me. Mathilda: Great! Let's go. Lily: That's it. The Orb of Lemuria. Ruksy: "Lemuria was an ancient land in the Indian Ocean. Legend says that the Lemurian fairies and elves worked together to create a single orb of untold magical power, but there was dissent over who would control such a dangerous force." Lily: Typical, you make something nice, and then you fight over who owns it. Ruksy: "There was a war between fairies and elves that resulted in the collapse of the Lemurian empire, and destroyed the very society that brought the orb into existence." What's so funny? Imogen: throat Sorry. Ruksy: "The island of Lemuria sank into the ocean, never to be seen again." Lily: What happened to the orb? Are you okay? Ruksy: Hey! Give that back. Imogen: Make me. Lily: What's gotten into her? Mathilda: Ah... do you wanna try that again? Kyra: I don't think it'll make any difference. Mathilda: Kyra was right, you are terrible. Darra: So harsh. Mathilda: No, seriously, you should consider taking up bowling. Kyra: Or chess. Darra: Actually, I'm pretty good at table tennis, we should play sometime. Kyra: Pretty sure I'd thrash you at that too. Darra: Whatever you need to believe. Mathilda: I'm gonna take off. Kyra: What? Why? Mathilda: You guys totally have a vibe. Kyra: We do not. Mathilda: Just have fun. You can give me the gossip later. Oh, it was lovely to meet you. Darra: Likewise. Kyra: So... how did you find me? Darra: You're surprisingly predictable. I thought "Where would Kyra go? Maybe the basketball court." And, bingo, here you are. Kyra: You followed me, didn't you? Darra: Yeah, guilty as charged. chuckles Kyra: Why? Darra: I wanted to apologize for that thing with your dad earlier. I should've been a little more careful. Kyra: I guess magic is second nature to you. Must be hard doing things the human way. Darra: I thought I was doing pretty okay. So, do you wanna play some more? Kyra: No offense, but there is no way you can beat me. Even with magic, you're a lousy shot. Darra: Who said anything about winning? A friend--I think her name was Kyra--once told me that it's not about winning, it's about playing. So, how about it? Kyra: Fine. First to 20 points? Darra: You're on. Ruksy: Great, Imogen's inhaled the scent of the giggle bloom. Lily: Giggle bloom's an actual thing? Ruksy: That's it. Lily: Pretty flower. Ruksy: Don't look at it, it can be hypnotic. It's used by the tribes of the Amazon. It makes you think everything is funny until the scent wears off. Lily, stop it! We need to find Imogen and get the book, okay? Let's split up. Lily: Absolutely, positively no way. I'm sticking with you. Kyra: Sure you don't wanna quit? Darra: You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up. Kyra: It's 12-nil. Darra: I'm lulling you into a false sense of security. Kyra: Uh-huh. Well, this will make it 15-nil. Where d'you pull that from? Darra: Getting worried now? Kyra: Oh, yeah, I can barely stand the pressure given I'm still ten points ahead. Darra: Gap's closing. Kyra: Quit now, there's no way you can win. Darra: I'm gonna give it my best shot, so you better bring it. Unless you wanna quit. Kyra: In... your... dreams. Yes! Ruksy: Imogen. Lily: Imogen, are you here? Ruksy: I hope she hasn't gone outside. Lily: I knew going in there was a bad idea. Come on, Imo, out you come. Imo, please? Out you come, Imogen. If you do, you'll get a treat. Imogen: gasps What treat? Lily: The most super duper awesome sundae ever. Imogen: With icing and sprinkles on top? Ruksy: I'll keep reading, you take care of Imogen. Lily: Take care of her how? Ruksy: You'll think of something. Lily: Great. Out you come, Imogen. Maxwell will be back soon. Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this, but if you come out, I'll let you have a go at my wand. Tricked you. groans Not again. Kyra: You gonna get it? You gonna... get it? Whoa! laughs Darra: Whoa! Kyra: Aw, come on! Darra: Woo! Yeah! Kyra: Fourteen-four. Darra: Ah! Kyra: Yes! That's enough for today. Let's call it a draw. Lily: Imogen, are you here? Please, come here. This is way outside my comfort zone. Imogen. Hey. Fun's over. Imogen, pretty please. Please. Imogen. Oh, no. Darra: That was fun. You looked like you were enjoying yourself too. Kyra: I was! Darra: You wanna have some more fun sometime? Like, go see a movie or... go moonlight horse riding with the pixies? Kyra: chuckles I'd like to. Darra: I'm sensing a but. Kyra: Darra... there's too much going on. I'm lying to my dad, Maxwell still doesn't know what's happening to me. Until that's been sorted... Darra: So... friends it is then? Kyra: Friends. Ruksy: "And though Lemuria disappeared, there's been persistent rumors that the orb survived. To date, its whereabouts remain unknown." Not you, too. This cannot be happening. Maxwell's due back any minute. Come on, we've gotta go. This is no laughing matter. Now, sit down and... look like you're studying. gasps Thought you were Maxwell. Darra: What's with them? Ruksy: Um, think of it as a, uh... kind of hay fever. Darra: When's the professor back? Ruksy: Any minute, why? Darra: Well, Kyra seems to have her magic under control, I was hoping she could come back to class. What's been going on here? Ruksy: Just some research. Do you know where Kyra is? Kyra: Hey, Ruksy. What are you doing here? It's not like you to just... drop in. What's up? Ruksy: It's the professor. Kyra: Has something happened to him? Ruksy: No. Kyra: Then what? Ruksy: There's no easy way to say this, but Maxwell isn't telling you everything he knows about your magic. Kyra: He wouldn't do that. He said he'll investigate and keep me updated. Ruksy: Has he told you anything yet? Kyra: No. Ruksy: Well, I know for a fact that he knows about the orb in your vision. Kyra: How do you know? Ruksy: I found this in a book about the orb of Lemuria. Kyra: I've never heard of that. Ruksy: Maxwell has. He's lying to you. 113